When installing a small satellite dish (e.g., Ku band) of the type used by DirecTV™, DishNetwork™, Sky™, Bell ExpressVu™, Starchoice™, or other satellite programming provider, the most difficult part of the installation is getting a lock on the satellite. Such dishes are manufactured, for example, by ChannelMaster™ of Smithfield, N.C. One of the items important for success, in addition to the need for a clear line of sight, is the need to make sure that the mast is level. If the mast is not level, a seemingly small error is magnified when rotating the dish to try to find a satellite that is miles away in the sky.
While a level can be used, and moved to various positions around the top of the mast, the masts are often not completely cylindrical so it can be hard to line up a level around the mast. Additionally, the mast may be installed relatively high up on a house, making manipulation and viewing of a level difficult. Still further, it may be difficult to adjust a satellite dish and hold a level at the same time. Holding and adjusting a dish does not leave any hands free.